


His Choice

by evilwriter37



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s3e10 A House Divided, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Strickler manages to break down the door to the bathroom before Jim steps into the tub and transforms himself forever.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	His Choice

Jim tried to wrangle himself free of Strickler’s arms, yelling: “Let me go! This my choice! _My_ choice!”

“Jim, you don’t know what you’re doing!”

“I do! I do!”

Jim had been so sure of himself. Merlin hadn’t set him free. He’d been let go because he’d made his choice, his choice to give up his humanity. It was the only way to save everyone he loved, the only way to defeat Gunmar and Morgana. 

Jim got himself away from Strickler, pressed himself up against the wall away from. The black liquid sat in the bathtub, waiting for him. He looked behind Strickler, saw his mother, Toby, and Claire all staring wide-eyed. Strickler had burst down the door and interrupted this. Jim hadn’t wanted anyone to interrupt, because they wouldn’t agree with the choice he was making.

“Jim, honey.” His mother stepped into the bathroom. She saw the black liquid in the tub. “What are you doing? What is Merlin asking you to do?”

“Something that makes sense,” Jim said. “I have to. To defeat Gunmar.” He hadn’t wanted to have to explain this to anyone, but now here he was.

“Walter? Tell me what this is.” Barbara sounded so afraid. Jim didn’t like that, but she wouldn’t have to be afraid once this was all over, once Jim became this and defeated Gunmar.

“Merlin is taking away Jim’s humanity,” Strickler said, turning to Barbara. Jim wondered if he could somehow get into the tub while he had his back turned. “Turning him into something not fully troll, but not fully human either.”

“Jim!” That was Toby, now coming into the very-crowded bathroom. Claire stayed out in the hallway, a hand over her mouth. “Why would you do that?!”

“To defeat Gunmar.” Jim took a deep breath, straightened his back. “To save all of you.”

“Jim, you can save us without becoming… something else,” Claire said. She looked like she wanted to reach out to him, but there was no way she could with so many people in the way.

Jim shook his head. He was so sure of himself. He was sad, grieving what he was about to lose, but he was sure. “You don’t understand. I have to do this.”

 _“_ You _are not enough!” Your_ humanity _is not enough!"_ Merlin’s words echoed in his head. And damn, he was right. Gunmar could give blows that would kill him in an instant. Jim had felt the strength of his blows before, and he’d been holding back from killing him then, had been playing with him. Now, he wouldn’t hold back. 

Then Blinky’s words entered his head, something he had said to him a long time ago in this very bathroom: _“Don’t think. Become.”_

“Jim, all Merlin has done since he got here is manipulate us,” Claire said. “You don’t have to do this.”

“You don’t understand!” Jim was tired of people arguing with him. “I do!” He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t going to hurt any of these people, but he needed them to get out of the bathroom so that he could step into the tub and become what he was meant to be. Maybe he could threaten them… It wouldn’t be the coldest thing he’d ever done. He thought of that one time when he’d told Mrs. Nuñez that his mom had been asked to take time off from the hospital. 

“Jim, don’t _do_ this,” Strickler implored, turning back to him. “You don’t understand the way I do. This will change you permanently.”

“I know that already. Could everyone just… get out and let me do this?!”

“No!” That was Toby. “Come on, Jimbo, we’re friends. Listen to us.” He gestured down the stairs to where Merlin was. “Not him!”

“Get! Out!” Jim yelled. He held out his hands, Daylight appearing in them. Everyone took a step away from him, shocked. 

“Jim!” Barbara cried.

“Get out and let me do this,” Jim said coldly. “I’m doing this because I love all of you. I’m doing this to save you. This is _my_ choice.”

Strickler clutched Barbara and pulled her out of the bathroom, Toby backing out as well. Jim let his sword disappear. He didn’t want an audience for this, but it looked like he was going to get one. Glad that that had worked, he turned, and stepped into the tub.

Silence held reign over the place. Jim settled himself down in the black fluid, his armor clinking against the tub. He looked once at everyone, at his friends and family. Then, he took a deep breath, his last, and black closed over his head. 


End file.
